Transfiguration
by the electric phantom
Summary: They say that grief can transform a person. But what happens when someone dies and leaves you hopeless? AU story where things didn't end happily. How does this affect the characters?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hi! Um, this is my favorite movie of all time. I've been meaning to write something for it for, like, forever. So here it is! I'll warn you, it relies heavily on several concepts from the play version. I'll explain as it all comes along, but it's good to know beforehand.**

Belle was crying in the rain over the Beast's body. All the servants were huddling together. Mrs. Potts was sobbing onto Lumiere's shoulder. Cogsworth was standing motionless, a morose expression on his face. Chip bounced up towards them.

"What do we do now, Mama?" he asked.

"I-I don't know, love," she said, sniffling.

"We must comfort Belle first," Cogsworth said logically, "And then we wait."

"Wait for what?" Chip asked innocently.

No one had ever had the heart to tell him what would happen if the spell hadn't been broken. He had been too young before and now they'd just assumed they'd be human again. But sooner or later, they would all fade away. '

Cogworth ambled over to Belle. He gently tapped her on the waist.

"Mademoiselle?" he asked.

She looked over at him. Her face was mostly covered by her hands, but what wasn't showed complete and utter heartbreak.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why don't we get you inside? You'll catch a cold if you stay out here."

"I don't care!" she sobbed, "I'd rather die than not have the Beast!" Lumiere came over to her.

"His name was Adam," Lumiere told her.

"Adam?" she repeated.

"We'll tell you more about him, if you'd like," Cogsworth offered, "If you come inside and get warm."

Numbly, she got up and followed them into the castle. The four servants followed her.

"Chip, why don't you go on down to the kitchen?" Mrs. Potts suggested to her son.

"But I don't wanna be alone," he said. It wasn't a whine, but you could hear the angst in his voice.

"Babette will keep you company," Lumiere said. Chip's face brightened up.

"Okay, bye," he said as he bounced away. Belle smiled sadly. They all continued to the East Wing in silence. Unlike earlier, when everyone had been bustling around, no one could be seen.

"Where is everyone?" Belle commented. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts exchanged a nervous glance.

"Come along, dear," Mrs. Potts urged, "We'll explain once you're dry and warm."

The reached Belle's room.

"We'll wait outside for you," Cogsworth said, "Madame Dela Grande Bouche will take care of you." Belle nodded.

** #Belle's POV#**

How did this happen? How had she lost her true love? They were so close to finding their happy ending. Just like in her books. The Beast- no Adam- she was going to get used to his real name; he had worked so hard for his happy ending. For their happy ending. He had died, keeping Gaston away from her. Gaston, that no good-

"What's wrong?" Madame Dela Grande Bouche asked.

"He's-he's dead," she whispered.

**A.N.: Dun! Dun! DUN! I promise this will be good if you guys just stick with it. It'll just take some reviews to keep me going! So review! Tell me what was good, what wasn't so good, and what you want to see.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Chip entered the kitchen, no one was to be found. Suddenly, Babette rushed over to him.

"Chip, where is Lumiere?" she asked. She seemed incredibly flustered, something the young teacup was not used to.

"I dunno. He was with Mama and Mr. Cogsworth and Belle last I saw them."

"And the master?" she prompted the six-year-old.

"He didn't get up," Chip said, "It was like that one day when Michelle just stopped moving. Belle was crying. Babette, why was she crying?"

It took all of the feather duster's strength not to lose her composure. She bent down to his level.

"Chip, do you know what happened to your Papa?" she asked him seriously. Chip shook his head.

"I don't even remember him. Why?"

"If your mother never explained, I can't quite say it. We will have to find her, so she can tell you."

On the other side of the castle, Mrs. Potts was in Belle's room. Madame Dela Grande Bouche was leaning on the bed with a look of despair on her face. Belle was sitting on the bed with her arms folded around herself. There was a distant look in her eyes as she imagined she was dancing with him again. Cogsworth was standing on the chair, motionless. Lumiere was pacing around the room, more determined than anyone had ever seen him.

"So... Adam," Belle began.

"He was always a good boy," Mrs. Potts said, "He and his older brother Frederick were so sweet and kind to everyone."

"Frederick was three years older," Lumiere said, "And heir to the throne."

"One day, the boys were out playing in the snow," Mrs. Potts continued, "And they were skating on the pond."

"I was greeting a duke from Switzerland at the time," Cogsworth said, "And I heard it happen. Frederick fell in. The ice was too thin and he was never strong in his upper body."

"Was he alright?" Belle asked.

"The poor dear caught pneumonia, and he died not too long after."

"It was Christmas, too," Lumiere added.

"That's horrible," Belle whispered, "Is that why he had so many issues with Christmas?" Mrs. Potts nodded.

"All of the sudden, Adam was the heir to the throne. He was forced to study, study, study and no more playing; while still grieving the loss of his brother. Their Royal Highness's put far too much pressure on him," Cogsworth said, "After all, he was only five."

"He got... well, angsty after that," Lumiere said, "Storming about, ordering us around. No one put up a fight for fear of unemployment."

"Then he got cursed?"

"Yes, at age eleven," Cogsworth said, "Again, on Christmas."

"But I don't understand," Belle said, "If the-Adam, had treated you all horribly, why were you all cursed too?"

"We let him become that way, love."

Suddenly, the was frantic knocking at the door.

"Hello? Belle? Monsieur Cogsworth? Is anyone in there?" It was Babette. Lumiere hurried to open the door for his girlfriend.

"Cherie, what is wrong?" he asked. She threw herself into his arms.

"It is happening. What do we do now?" Lumiere looked directly at Cogsworth. There was a moment of understanding between the two of them before Lumiere looked back at Babette.

"Show us, love."

They all began to run towards the dining room. No one said a word. They were all too out of breath anyways. The adrenaline was still coursing through them. This was their night. Despite all of the tragedy, it would be the night that best defined them all. The moment they burst in, Belle noticed a piece of paper on the table. She picked it up and read it.

_Those who have the most heart will live the longest. You were so close.- You Know Who_

"Who's You Know Who?" Belle asked.

"The enchantress," Cogsworth said, "Yes, I'm sure of it. I'd recognize her handwriting anywhere."

"The others are already changing faster," Babette said, "So many had already lost all heart... when the master-"

At this, she could not take it anymore and began to sob. Once again, she flung herself at Lumiere. Belle noticed an unusual expression on his face. His seemed stone, as if he had no feelings himself.

"I-I still don't understand," Belle said, "What does it mean?" Babette sniffed and straightened up.

"Mrs. Potts, if you are going to explain it to her, I think you should also explain this to Chip. He deserves to know."

Mrs. Potts tilted her head solemnly.

"I agree. Where is he?"

"I had him go to the library and work on his reading lesson."

No one wanted to run now. Instead, they walked. Each was lost deep in their own thoughts of happier times. As they walked, no one noticed how none of the statues of armor were watching them or that no one was making any noise. They were all doing their best to not be the first one to break down. No one wanted to seem weak. No one wanted to cry because to cry meant to accept.

And no one was ready for that yet.

**A.N.: Wow, guys. No reviews yet? I was hoping for a bit more than that. Ah, well, maybe you'll like this chapter enough to consider reviewing. Or favoriting. Or showing any signs of support. I love to feel loved. So please, just take the minute or two to review my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Hi! I'm having so much fun with this story! As hard as it is, I love the idea. I'm going to have a poll on my profile for who of the main characters should fade first. I hope you enjoy!**

Chip was reading as eagerly as he could. It was a lot harder from him to read than for Belle. She could just pick up a book. He had to hop all over just to be able to read. Currently, he was working on a fairy tale book. At that exact moment, Snow White bit from the poison apple and died.

He didn't understand this dying thing. He'd heard the word before. It was something adults said in hushed whispers. He'd heard that word for Michelle, for Jean-Claude, and for many others. It was when they just didn't get up. But he didn't get it. Why didn't they get up? Was it part of the enchantment? In this book, dying only happened because of magic. Was it true for them too? And if they were in a fairy tale, when was the happy ending coming?

He looked up as he saw the door open.

"Chip?" his mama asked, "Can we all have a word?"

"Sure, Mama," he said, "Is this about what happened to the master?" He bounced down to the floor, where everyone moved into whatever position made them comfortable. For Belle, that meant laying on her side and clutching onto the beloved pet footstool as hard as she could.

"Mama, what's going on? Where is everybody?" he asked.

Everyone watched Mrs. Potts, ready to follow her lead. They had every intention of helping. However, Chip was her son and he needed to hear this from her. Mrs. Potts sighed.

"Chip, what have I told you about your Papa?"

"Not much. He was good. Why, what's going on?"

"Your papa was very good, Chip. But he was very sick a lot. A few months after you were born, he got very very sick. And he died. Do you understand that, Chip?"

He shook his head.

"No, what's that?" he asked.

"When someone's body gets too tired to keep going," Lumiere explained, "The body lets go of the person inside. And their spirit... goes on."

"Is that what happened to the Master?" Chip asked.

Belle, at this point, couldn't bear to hold it all in. She began to sob. It was such a heartbreaking sound that soon, she wasn't the only only. Chip and Mrs. Potts both had tears in their eyes, threatening to come out. Babette was sniffling. Cogsworth remained stoic as ever. And a small stream of wax flowed down Lumiere's face, although he tried to hide it.

"Part of the enchantment, the one put on this castle ten years ago, was that all of the servants would turn into objects," Cogsworth continued. He was determined not to let his broken heart show just yet.

"But there was more too it," Babette added woefully.

"Oui," Lumiere agreed, "As the spell went on, we became more thing and less people. Some even lost all of their humanity."

"Like Michelle?" Chip asked.

"Yes, like Michelle," Mrs. Potts said, remembering the young girl cursed to become a vanity.

"That's horrible," Belle whispered.

"Indeed, it's rather tragic," Cogsworth said, "And now that the spell cannot be broken, this is the fate for all of us."

"It's not fair!" Chip protested, "I didn't do anything! Why do I have to be a teacup?" Babette smiled.

"Be happy you have so much spirit. You will last longer than most of us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chip asked.

"The enchantress left us a note. Just like she did the first time around," Cogsworth said, "And it said that the ones with the most heart will last the longest."

"But there's nothing anyone can do?" Belle asked. Lumiere shook his head.

"All we can do is wait and hope that we're the last ones."


	4. Chapter 4

Cogsworth was floating off into an uneasy sleep. It had been one of the most difficult weeks of his life. As head of the household, it was his responsibility to keep everything as normal as possible. But day by day, their numbers had been decreasing rapidly. And, as much as he tried to push the thought away, he desperately missed working for someone. No, not someone; Adam. He struggled not to cry as he imagined the young boy he once knew.

No one, not even Gaston, deserved what had happened to the Prince. A boy, only eleven years old, abandoned by his parents for something that wasn't even his fault. Truly, Cogsworth blamed them. The parents who had done nothing to help their son and instead pushed him too far. They were the ones who deserved to be cursed.

Suddenly, Adam was human again. Standing right in front of him. He was no longer a boy, though. He was a full-grown man. Cogsworth had always pictured seeing this day, but now it would actually happen.

"Cogsworth, look at me!" he said, his voice filled with joy, "And look at you too! We're human again!"

Cogsworth looked down to find that it was true. He was his old self again! In fact, he didn't look a day older than when the curse had been put down on the castle.

"Master this is wonderful! Oh, Adam, I'm so happy, I could sing!"

"Don't," the prince advised, "I hardly doubt being a clock improved your pitch."

Though there was nothing particularly amusing about this statement, they both began to crack up. Indeed, anyone who would have heard them would have them thrown into the asylum.

"Oh, I've been looking forward to this day for so long. Do the others know?"

"No one knows except us, Cogsworth. Should we keep it a surprise?" Cogsworth chuckled.

"Oh, yes, I look forward to hearing the scream from the master bedroom. The question of course being whether it was Lumiere or Babette!" Adam began to laugh again.

"I'm so glad everything is good now," Cogsworth said.

"So am I," Adam agreed.

Cogsworth shot up. If he could sweat, he'd be drenched in it. He looked around. No one was around him. He looked down at himself. Still a clock. He felt the anger and sorrow of the past week and the past ten years building up inside of him.

"It's not fair!" he yelled as he threw himself against the wall, "It's not fair! Why? Why? Why?" With the final why he began to cry. Still full of rage, he kicked the wall. Not feeling any better, he continued to pound against the wall, which did not put up a fight. Because it was just a wall. Just like he would eventually be just an old clock.

Lumiere was counting. Counting how many they had lost. Before, it had been rare to lose people. Each and every loss had been a massive tragedy. Now, there wasn't enough time to remember who was who. He had been counting all night, using as little of his own life as possibly. He wasn't selfish, but he was hardly going to waste himself either.

"Seventy-three already?" he whispered to himself, "Oui vey." He looked up to see Cogsworth.

"Oh, my god, Cogsworth. What happened to you?"

Since only last night, Cogsworth had become worn. There were scratches all over him.

"Are you alright?" he asked seriously.

"I had an... incident with the stairs," he replied stiffly.

Lumiere knew that he was lying. They had known each other since they were little. He could always tell. However, he wasn't going to press or pry. He'd be there for his friend, but never force himself upon him. Lumiere strode over to Cogsworth, putting a candle on his shoulder.

"Cogsworth, this is a difficult time for all of us. If you need to talk, I am here." Cogsworth nodded.

"I know, old friend, I know." Lumiere bent his head so that they were face to face.

"We will keep going. No matter what, we will keep going." Cogworth nodded.

They held a moment of silence between the two of them. It wasn't awkward. It wasn't filled with bitterness or resentment. Instead, you could only feel pain. The pain of two men who, throughout their lives, had lost everything. But they weren't ready to give up just yet. They were going down in glory.

**A.N.: This story is getting so emotional, so fast! What do you think? Review and tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Hi, guys! Wow, such great reviews! So, so, so excited to start getting into the real meat of this story. This is a little less dark than what was happening with poor Cogsworth last time. I hope you like that, because I can't promise an easy road for the next couple chapters.**

Babette was currently hiding away in the garden. Everyone was so hopeless these days that she could hardly stand to be around them. So instead, she consented to be alone in the roses. Roses, the very thing that symbolized their destruction. It was her only source of comfort. She hopped onto the fountain and stared at her reflection in the water.

She had been gorgeous before the curse. She had everyone watching her, despite only being a maid. People had always known her name, simply from the way she walked down the halls. But now, she looked just like all the other maids. Lumiere had always assured her that he thought she was the most beautiful, but even his assurances sometimes weren't enough.

"What do we do now?" she whispered to herself.

Babette had dealt with tragedy before. Her mother had died giving birth to her and her father had abandoned her at age nine, leaving her all alone. With no particular skills, she had aimlessly wandered the streets for years, getting by on whatever she could steal or win with her charm. At age fifteen, she had discovered another use for her charm. A use, while not legal, had managed to earn her a house and some clothes.

She'd lived like that until she was twenty-one. That was when there had been trouble with some local officials. For sure, she would have been sent to jail and never seen again if not for Lumiere. He had seen her, vulnerable, covered in dirt, full of tears, at her worst. And then, he saved her. He gave her a job and saved her from that horrible life.

She smiled. There had been so many good memories with Lumiere, but the best had been just after the inspector had left.

_They were alone in the dark, damp alleyway. He in his fine, golden clothes. And her in a torn black dress. It was an incredibly awkward silence, with him trying to make eye contact and her refusing to look at him. She felt ashamed. _

"_Why did you help me, monsieur?" she asked him quietly._

"_I beg your pardon, mademoiselle?" he asked, sounding slightly alarmed._

"_What did you gain from helping me?"_

"_Why, mademoiselle, I'm surprised at you. The reason I helped you is simple." He gently lifted her chin up so that he was looking at her._

"_It would be a crime not to help a lady who was so beautiful as you."_

"_There is more to me than my appearance, monsieur." He smiled at her._

"_Clearly, mademoiselle. I can see your soul shining as bright as the sun." She smiled at him. Not a seductive smile like when she was trying to woo the customers. A real, full-blown smile._

"Babette, cherie!" Lumiere called from across the garden. He hopped over to her.

"Mon bebe, what are you doing out here?" He looked at her intently.

"Oh, Lumiere," she sighed, "I just can't stand being cooped up in that castle! Everyone is so depressed!"

"I know, mon chaton, I know. It is difficult for all of us. We are just trying to cope."

"It is difficult to think about it. I hate to think that I will never be able to give myself fully to you." Tears welled up in her eyes. Lumiere put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

They had known each other for three years before the curse. And in those three years, they had never done the deed. Despite what people assumed, their relationship wasn't merely physical. On the contrary, it was far more emotional, talking about things and making witty remarks with flirting and kissing on the side.

"Mon coco, I know that we have been dreaming about that day for years. But that is not what is important. I don't know how much time we have left. I do know that I will stay with you until I fade away." At this, she did begin to cry.

"Mon amour, I'm sorry I ever cheated on you," she whispered.

"And I you, mon petit canard."

Belle was in the library reading _Romeo and Juliet _once again. The beautiful prose was so easy to get lost in. And that was all she needed at this point. To get out of her own head. To stop thinking was a blessing.

It was hard for Belle to stop thinking. Her mind was constantly whirring with different thoughts. She'd once heard a girl say she liked to imagine six impossible things before breakfast. To Belle, that was easy. She usually imagined six impossible things before brushing her teeth. But lately, the only one was Adam. Adam, the man that she loved. How had he been taken away from her? It wasn't just Gaston and his knife. It was the enchantress that had wrecked his entire life solely to "teach him a lesson." Sure, from what she had been told, he was an angsty kid. But he was also eleven. The curse did not help him nearly as much as therapy could have. Belle slammed the book shut. She couldn't continue it. It was the book she had first read to him. She needed some other distraction. Something that was completely unrelated to him. But how? She was still in the castle. Everything was related to him.

**A.N.: Poor Belle. Poor Babette. Poor Lumiere. POOR EVERYONE! Sorry if the Lumiere/Babette stuff seemed off. I have plans to delve into our mater di's past which will clear up some of the things that seem a bit unusual. As always, the better of a response I get, the more likely I am to update sooner. Guess what? Winter formal tonight! And the theme is Gatsby! I'm so pumped!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Hey, everybody. I just want to say that I'm really sorry for this chapter. It may make you cry. However, I still think I deserve some reviews for the hard work. I do love you guys!**

Chip bounced down the hallway looking for Belle. She had been so sad for the past month. Everyone was since the Master died. _What if I didn't bring her back? _He wondered, _Would things be better? _He was traveling through the North Wing past the study when he heard the sound of people arguing. Having grown up in the castle, he knew that sound very well.

"Mademoiselle, please, just listen!" Lumiere begged.

"No, I'm done listening!"

"I am merely concerned," he said.

Chip stopped in his tracks. Who was Lumiere worried about? He was never worried about anything. He had so much faith. If he was worried, they _all _should be.

"He's completely capable of taking care of himself!"

"Belle, he is not in his right mind. I just want to know that he is alright."

"No one here is alright, Lumiere. You haven't been for ten years!"

The silence after that sentence stung. Chip tried to imagine Monsieur Lumiere's face, but he had never seen the man actually offended.

"Belle," he practically whispered, "You can't mean that."

"I do," she said firmly, "and I'm done dealing with it."

Upon hearing footsteps coming, Chip hid behind a statue. Belle swung the door open and, running, left the hallway. Chip felt the wind of her dress swishing as it blew out the nearest torches.

"Monsieur Lumiere?" he called, "Lumiere?"

Lumiere poked his head out of the study.

"Bonjour, little one," he said with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Lumiere, why is Belle mad?" Lumiere's smile faltered as the candlestick let out a sigh. For the first time Chip could remember, he looked old.

"There is… a lot going on. I promise I will explain it to you, but the others need to know what has happened."

He looked at the mater di skeptically. So often, people promised to tell him something later. Never, ever did it happen. Did he want to take a chance on something as important as this? He was little, but he wasn't dumb.

"Lumiere, please tell me. I don't like not knowing. I'm scared." A small golden brown tear escaped his eye. With no hands to wipe it away, he was forced to let it fall. The Frenchman wiped it away for him with a small smile. Chip had seen him do this for Babette, who he loved. He thought of mater di as a father, and he secretly hoped that he felt the same way.

"I will explain as we gather the others, but I doubt your mother will approve."

They began hopping down the hallway together. For a moment, it was completely silent as they were both lost in their own thoughts. Lumiere smiled at the young teacup.

"Chip, have you noticed Cogsworth acting differently?"

"Everyone has been."

"But him in particular?"

Chip thought about it for a moment. The head of the household hadn't been nearly as bossy as usual. He'd thought it was because there was no one left to serve, but now…

"He has seemed a little funny," the boy admitted.

"Exactly. I was worried that he will make a mistake and-"

"What kind of mistake?" the young teacup asked. He was through with the 'when you're olders' and babied-down versions of the story. Belle was gone, and he wanted to know why. Lumiere sighed again and smiled at the boy. _But how to explain this? He deserves to know; he's one of the last ones left…_

"Have you ever been so tired you just want to give up?" the Frenchman asked, trying to make this work in a six-year-old's mind.

"Sometimes I need to take a nap," the teacup admitted. Lumiere let out a chuckle before turning into the East Wing.

"Sometimes people feel that way about everything. And no naps are helping. They want to just give up and leave."

"Leave the castle?"

"No, not the castle; the world."

"What do they do?"

"They find ways to end their lives; terrible ways to make it so they don't suffer."

"Is that an option?" Chip asked.

"It shouldn't be," Lumiere said, "but some people think it is."

"Does Monsieur Cogsworth think so? Lumiere shook his head.

"I'm not sure. That is why I wanted the mademoiselle to talk to him."

"Why couldn't you? He'll listen to you; you're his best friend!"

"I have tried, but with no success. He has shut me out!"

Mrs. Potts bounced over to the two of them, obviously unaware of the somberness of their conversation.

"Lumiere, thank heavens you found him! Chip, where on earth were you, love? You can't just go-"

"Agnes!" Lumiere said sharply, "He was with me. Call everyone to the bedroom; we need to have a meeting."

Twenty minutes later, the few remaining were gathered in Belle's previous bedroom. Madame Dela Grande Bouche was standing in place, too stiff to move anything but her eyes and mouth. Cogsworth was on the vanity next to her, his "post" since this began to keep her from fading. Mrs. Potts and Chip were on the bed. Babette and a few of the other maids were on the floor. Lumiere was, as per the norm, front and center.

"What's going on, Lumiere?" Madame Dela Grande Bouche asked, "Is something wrong?"

"We must wait for Belle!" Cogsworth insisted.

"That's not gonna happen," Chip said. There was an outcry from the chorus of feather dusters.

"Stop joking, Chip!"

"What is he talking about?"

"Is she dead?"

"No, she can't be!" The babble was soon indistinguishable.

"She's not dead!" Chip shouted.

"He's right. But she is gone. Belle has left the castle." There was a collective gasp from the group.

"So, she's gone?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew that girl would only disappoint us! She has left us at our darkest hour! You all thought so highly of her! Do you still like her so much now?" Babette screamed.

Everyone stared at her. As the oldest of the maids, Babette was used to having to be the most mature. But now, she had completely lost it. All her sense and dignity had flown out the window. Her feathers were fluffed to the maximum. It only ever happened when she was truly upset, and this certainly qualified. Her beautiful face was red and she truly looked like a menace.

"This girl, she is the one who brought us this false hope. It would have been better if she had never came at all."

"Mon petit cho, you can't mean that!" Lumiere said.

"She is right," Cogsworth said with a nod, "No hope is better than false hope."

Lumiere stared at Cogsworth. His wood was faded and scratched. The gold trim on his body was chipped in certain places. Part of his hat was no longer fully attached to his head. The proper, stubborn Englishman who had pledged his life to this household was long gone. Now he was just a shell of the man he had once been.

"Well, there's no use waiting around in here," Mrs. Potts said, "Chip, come on, time for a bath, love."

"Alright, Mama," he said, not wanting to cause more drama.

It was midnight. After hours upon hours of talking, Madame Dela Grande Bouche had finally fallen asleep. She wanted to dispose of all the dresses in her properly, so that Belle would have been the last to wear them. It was a task he could not aid her with. He opened the window next to him, praying that she wouldn't wake up at the noise. He grasped the locket in his hand tightly as he jumped out onto the roof. Snowy wind threatened to knock him over as he scooted alongside the roof. He stopped when he was just above the courtyard.

"I'm sorry, Adam," he whispered. Without closing his eyes, he allowed himself to be pushed off. The snow swirled around him, blinding his last moments.


End file.
